


My Kitty's Home

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette have been friends for almost a year, and all of a sudden he doesn't really see her as a friend anymore...He sees her as something more.Basically somewhat-connected drabbles for Marichat, that I decided to put into one story.





	My Kitty's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Why do I keep writing new things, instead of updating other stuff?
> 
> So, I'm going all the way back, and doing all the Marichat May/Week stuff bc idk why, while trying to update everything else, and my collab fics

Chat Noir's visits had originally been a few minutes rest, sitting on her balcony. The smell of baked goods that wafted up there from the bakery, had only been another reason he'd chosen there to take a break. What he hadn't been expected was for Marinette to find him up there, one late summer night. Nor did he expect to find himself coming back again and again, with the promise of more pastries, when he did happen to stop by. He wasn't expecting this to become their tradition, and he certainly wasn't expecting to find a home here, in  _her_.

He hadn't expected to fall for her.

 

* * *

 

On one late summer night, Marinette had thought going out onto her balcony to sketch some more designs under the moonlight, would've been a great way to end that relaxing day. What she hadn't been expecting, was to find Chat Noir sitting on the railing of her balcony, calmly staring up at the night sky.

"Chat Noir?" She'd asked, hesitantly.

Because, why would he be there, unless he'd figured out her identity?

He'd almost fallen off the railing, which had told her he'd been lost in thought, and had probably been there for a while.

"Is there a reason you're here? Is there an akuma?" 

Although, Tikki would've felt Chat trying to call her, and she would've transformed, but he didn't know that.

"Uh, no... Just taking a break from patrol." She could see a light blush dusting his cheeks, probably from embarrassment at being caught.

"Here?"

"Uh, yeah. You don't mind, do you, Marinette? Because I can leave if you do..."

"No! I mean, its fine. You can stay! Yeah..." She laughed nervously, though what was the harm, because he clearly hadn't figured out her identity.

"Thanks! Do you uh... Wanna watch with me?" He asked her, turning back to look up at the sky.

She placed her pens and sketchpad on her table, before walking over to join him at the railing.

"Watch what?"

"The sky. It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." She sighed.

And that was the start of Chat Noir becoming a constant presence in her life, in _both_ her lives, and she wouldn't realize how much she needed that, for a while.

 

* * *

 

After she'd found him there that night she'd ended up inviting him in for pastries. She'd learned as Ladybug, he wasn't fed well enough in his home, and if Ladybug couldn't do anything about that, well, Marinette could. They'd talked for a while, laughed, and ended their night with a movie, that she'd fallen asleep halfway through. But she'd woken up in her bed, as he went to leave.

"Kitty?" She asked with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?"

"Your gonna leave without a goodbye?" She pouted.

"I just didn't want to wake you Princess."

"Are you going to com visit again?"

"When I can."

"Then I forgive you."

He smiled.

"Goodnight, Marinette."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

And he'd been coming over ever since.

 

* * *

 

Because of Chat visiting her on her balcony as Marinette, she knew things she shouldn't know as Ladybug, and sometimes keeping that in check was annoying. For example, Chat could _purr._ As Ladybug, he thought she had no clue about the traits he'd acquired from his miraculous, but she really knew about almost all of them. She'd discovered his purr one night, on movie night, when his head had been resting on her chest, and her fingers had been running through his hair. She'd barely felt it at first, but then as Chat got more relaxed, it became louder and more apparent. 

"Chat... Are you  _purring?"_

His face had turned red with embarrassment, and he'd pulled away from her. The purring had stopped. She'd made a beckoning motion with her hand. He reluctantly came back, and they got comfortable, before she resumed her ministrations through his hair. Her smile was blinding when she'd felt his purr again, which was the only reason he hadn't pulled away. 

"Just don't say anything to Ladybug. She'll never let me live it down."

"I won't, Kitty. My lips are sealed."

 

* * *

 

Another thing she'd found out about her Kitty, was he _really_  liked to play with yarn, like a real cat. It was honestly adorable! 

She'd left her balcony unlocked, a signal to him that it was okay to just come in. She'd placed a green ball of yarn on her bed, and her phone was set up to record this perfectly. She hit record, before she went downstairs to fetch some snacks for them. She'd come back up to find him entangled in the yarn.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Princess." She burst out laughing.

When she finally calmed down, she went over to her table, where she set up her phone.

"You _didn't."_ He pleaded.

She giggled in response.

"Oh Kitty, do I have a video to show you."

She joined him on her bed.

"Can you untangle me first Princess? Purrrity Purrrlease?" He gave her his kitten eyes.

"Fine." She sighed, smiling. "But quit it with the puns,  _and_ those kitten eyes."

"But, Princess, you _love_ my kitten eyes."

She shook her head, as she began to untie him, a fond smile overtaking her features.

 

* * *

 

"Okay Princess, we watched that embarrassing video. Can you delete it now?"

His cheeks had gone redder as the video progressed, and she couldn't help the laughter bubbling out of her.

"But it's so  _cute!"_  

He'd walked in, and he'd tried calling out to her, but he couldn't find her. And then he'd spotted the ball of yarn on her bed. He'd picked it up and squeezed it experimentally. He'd looked both ways to make sure she was nowhere in sight, before he sat down, and began full on  _playing_ with it. And then he'd messed with it so much, it had exploded, entangling him in it.

"It's not cute, Princess, it's _embarrassing_... You're not going to get rid of it, are you?"

"Nope! But if it makes you feel any better, I won't show it to Alya."

"Thanks, Princess." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course, Kitty." She winked.

But he didn't say  _anything_ about showing it to Ladybug this time...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews! :)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
